User blog:Stofferex/Editorial-Why do I like MLP FIM?
Yeah so, this is just a little special blog I made inspired by one of my favorite internet starts, The Nostalgia Critic. Sometimes he has "editorial" episodes where he discuss different things (ex. Is parody films dead?, why do we love Zombies and what's with the princess hate?). So I decided to do my own. I don't know if I do more, I just wanted to do this for now. So let's begin, shall we? *''Some of the jokes should been taking seriously, its just a joke.'' Why do I like MLP FIM? Ah, males. The badass between the two genders, the dominant species. We are so badass and companies know its cuz there is so much things we males wan't to be thanks for cartoons aiming for boys. We got badass shows such as Dragon Ball Z, He-Man, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, My little Pony Friendship is Magic, Adventure Time... What did I just say? Did I, a male, say that a stupid girl show such as "My little Pony" is aimed for us? Males? The Duke Nukems? Yes, yes I did... "Fucking fag" "Girl shit, Buuuuh!" Hey hey hey calmn down! Let me explain: As you may know, there is this cartoon called "My little Pony: Friendship is Magic". The series is surprisingly succesfull, spawning a huge fan base of...girls? No. Boys. These boys like to call themselves "bronies" (combinding the word "bro" with "pony"). And yes, I am a victim for this show. Now, how did i get hooked? Well I can't remember the whole story, but I'll explain everything I remember. It all started when I saw videos of a another respawned "My little pony" series. At the time, just the name "my little pony" made me laugh at the stupidity, and we we're watching "Teenage mutant Ninja turtles". Though sometimes later I heard that it was actually boys who liked this who called themselves "bronies". The first brony I saw was some dude in "Starscream vs Rainbow Dash: Deathbattle". I immediately laughed my ass off at this. But at the time, the bronies were like "the Slender Man" for a while. WHATEVER YOU GO YOU SEE THIS SHOW AND THESE DUDES WHO LIKES IT. My brained was raped of questions. So, maybe a half year later I decided to watch a episode. It was about Rarity making dresses for her friends. And... I was bored. I still didn't like it. Just seemed stupid to me. I dunno why but later I decided to give it another try, but this time I started at the 1st episode. Of course there was a cliff hanger so I was forced to watch ep 2 too. Then I think I got hooked. Now, why did I get hooked? What's the secret formula? I think its because of this. Of course this show have a big number of haters. I think its because they don't understand why we like it. They probably grew with the old MLP when they were kids but they hated it and still does to this very day. Don't get me wrong, I hated it too. I even watched like 4 episodes with my sister. The characters we're all so bland and dull and the story was so boring that I wanted to take out the tape and destroy it infront of my sisters eyes. Now, Friendship is magic, or the 4th generation, does not have that bullshit at all. All the characters have their own personality and goals with their life. Twilight is smart but also a little paranoid Pinkie is crazy but funny Rainbow Dash is competetive but loyal Fluttershy is shy but kind Rarity is a "drama queen" but generous Applejack is...just honest. Sorry but I can't find any more characteristics except she's the "big sister" of the group. Also, while its too damn obvious that the old MLP aimed this for little girls, this show did not. I don't know if this was attended or not but this show is actually darker then the previous installment. I mean you have a moment when Pinkie literally becomes insane and her eyes becomes derped, and Twilight who also goes insane with a smile that even would freak the hell out of Jeff the Killer. Sure this show was maybe planned for girls but when it notices the twist... Not you... ...they started to change things around. We are their lab rats for their experiments and so far, it works well. Also, the story, the characters the feeling of their friendship affects us as well. We want that kind of friendship, we want adventures like them, we want friends like them. At least that is what I want. Also, one great decision Hub did with this show was "just have the ponies, not the humans" cuz we don't care about the humans. We already know how it is to be a human, we wanna see more of the ponies and their lifes and what they do. I mean, you are already dealing with your annoying sibling, do you really need a another kid who's god awful annoying that just ruins the show. Well, of course hub went that way eventually... Anyway, that why I like the show. The characters, the stories, the surroundings, the themes (not the theme song), the twists and turns and NO HUMANS! Combine that and you have a show that is both appealing to girls...and boys. Of course this will not change anything. If you don't like it then its fine but the least you could do is leave this show alone. And bronies, we cam't show this show down their throats. If they don't wanna see it then we should accept it, if anything you just give them another reason to stay the hell away from the show. But who am I to talk? I've done it too. We all have different opinions on shows and Tv-series we like. For example I don't like Adventure Time "LOAD 3 BULLETS, I REPEAT, THREE BULLETS!" DIFFERENT OPINIONS. Ok? Different opinions...*sigh* But whatever you say, You can't disagree that MLP FIM is revolutionary among cartoons. Its done something which no cartoon ever done before. So hate it or like it, MLP FIM is here to stay. And so are the fans and the fandom. I'm the Nostalgia Critic, I re-...wait, no I'm not the Critic...bummer... Category:Blog posts